lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
LPW Body Count
Dublin, Ireland |attendance= |lastevent=Resurrection |nextevent=Epic }} LPW Body Count was a professional e-wrestling pay-per-view produced by Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), presented by its Insanity brand. The event took place at the Kilmainham Gaol in Dublin, Ireland during the 14.5 cycle on August 17, 2009. The official theme song was "Undead" by Hollywood Undead. During the cycle, Insanity GM Little Red entered every Insanity and select Inferno superstars into a brand-wide competition called Body Count. The premise of the competition was for the top five wrestlers who could tally the highest Body Count (beating the most opponents in their matches) by the end of the cycle would face X for the LPW World Heavyweight Championship in the second-ever DeathCube Match. After four stages, the five qualifiers consisted of The Rabbi, Wevv Mang, Villiano 187, Inferno's Eddie B, and Hatchet Ryda (who defeated 19 other superstars in a Royal Beanstalk match to qualify). In the DeathCube main event, Hatchet Ryda outlasted his five opponents to win the LPW World Heavyweight Championship, last eliminating Eddie. During the post-match celebration, LPW CEO D. Hammond Samuels and Little Red came out to criticize Hatchet's marketability as champion. After beating down Hatchet and containing Hatchet's allies by aid of Public Enemy Risk Control and the CRASH Unit, Samuels reunited The Illuminati with SoL, Phantom Lord, and Krimson Mask. As the prison riot escalated, The Illuminati escaped by helicopter. In other matches, cYnical defeated ex-lover Little Red in a No-DQ match, Ash Strife defeated Justus, and Andy Savana won the LPW Hardcore Championship when he defeated Hatchet Ryda earlier in the night, defeating him in Solitary Confinement. Background At the conclusion of the Inferno pay-per-view, Take No Prisoners, Insanity GM Little Red's protective monster Krimson Mask defeated Drew Michaels by disqualification. After the match, Krimson Mask held Michaels in the ring when Inferno's mysterious GM The Boss made his first public appearance, revealing himself to be the vile D. Hammond Samuels. With the GMs allied, Samuels announced that he had leveraged a buyout of LPW through his media conglomerate, Public Enemy Multimedia, LLC. Due to Michaels' unintentional decisions, company stock hit an all-time low, and Samuels was able to swoop in and purchase LPW at a fraction of the original bargaining price. With LPW under Samuels authority, Insanity GM Little Red devised a brand-wide competition called Body Count, in which every Insanity and select Inferno superstars were scheduled to compete. The premise of the competition was for the top five wrestlers who could tally the highest Body Count (beating the most opponents in their matches) by the end of the cycle would face X for the LPW World Heavyweight Championship in the second-ever DeathCube Match. ''Insanity LIVE from Sydney'' The first stage was held at Insanity LIVE from Sydney, in which the majority of matches consisted of tag team bouts in which the winning team would be awarded +2 points. It was also here that the unthinkable alliance of Samuels and Krimson Mask gained power, when the two ended the 22-month LPW Tag Team Championship reign of the MWA's Tromboner Man and RaTo to win the LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship. ''Insanity LIVE from Athens'' The second stage held at Insanity LIVE from Athens put emphasis on Insanity's hardcore division. Backstage Brawls also became a factor, with wrestlers given free reign to attack each other backstage to gain Body Count points. Once the night concluded, Wevv Mang, Villiano 187, and Shock were tied for the lead with +5 points apiece. In the main event, Hatchet Ryda successfully retained the LPW Hardcore Championship over Killswitch, but after the match he was betrayed by his Psych Ward best friend, Andy Savana. Using Killswitch's cattle prod, Savana zapped Hatchet unconscious, then announced he had decided to join Sudden Death. ''Insanity LIVE from the USS Bainbridge'' The third stage was held at Insanity LIVE from the USS Bainbridge off the Atlantic coast of Lisbon, Portugal. The stipulation of the night was the individual who had the highest amount of Body Count points would gain automatic entry into the DeathCube with a bye week the following show. Pope Fred defeated Steve Monroe to steal his points, then later beat Tromboner Man in a Twitter match to finish at +8 points. Villiano 187 defeated Big B. Brown and co-leaders Mang and Shock to also finish at +8 points. But it was The Rabbi who scored an upset victory over Ash Strife to retain the LPW Transatlantic Championship, and in the process, acquire Strife's points per pre-match stipulation. With +9 points, Rabbi was the first entrant for the DeathCube and awarded a bye the following week. ''Insanity LIVE from Glasgow'' The fourth and final stage took place at Insanity LIVE from Glasgow. In an All or Nothing match, Wevv Mang and Shock wagered their +5 points apiece. Mang gained the victory after reversing a superplex into a sunset-flip powerbomb, thus clinching his spot with +11 points. Despite both having +8 points, Villiano 187 defeated Pope Fred to clinch his spot with +9 points, while also forcing Pope to wait and see if he would gain entry. In the first-ever Royal Beanstalk match, 20 LPW e-wrestlers who were at or under +3 points competed for the fifth DeathCube spot. Entering as the first entrant, Hatchet Ryda outlasted the field to grap the Golden Harp and reach the bottom of the beanstalk ring before runner-up Ash Strife could catch him. In the main event qualification match, after stalking X for a full year after he was eliminated by him at Redemption during the Inferno Seven match, Inferno's Eddie B. defeated X in a non-title match to qualify as the final entrant, despite Pope Fred's interference. After four stages, the five DeathCube qualifiers consisted of The Rabbi, Wevv Mang, Villiano 187, Hatchet Ryda, and Eddie B. Matches See also *The 8 Rules of Body Count External links *LPW Insanity proudly presents...BODY COUNT *LPW Insanity presents Body Count - VOTING AND PROMO THREAD Body Count